Various natural personal care compositions (i.e. personal care compositions which are formed from natural ingredients) have been shown to lack robustness against microbial attack. In order to address this issue, anhydrous products have been developed. As these products are anhydrous, they do not support microbial growth and are therefore micro-robust. However, anhydrous base formulations (which contain mainly oils and waxes) tend to be very greasy and to have a “heavy” skin feel, which some consumers find to be undesirable. In the case of anhydrous compositions which contain certain metal oxides, e.g. zinc oxide or titanium oxide, the compositions can also leave a white residue on the skin following application. Again, some consumers also find this “whitening” effect to be undesirable. It would therefore be desirable to provide a natural personal care composition which is micro-robust and which is non-greasy. It would also be desirable to provide such a composition which does not leave a white residue on the skin following application. It would also be desirable for such compositions to be physically stable at high and low temperatures.